


Per Aspera Ad Astra

by LigeiaMaloy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genji don't be such a tsundere, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaMaloy/pseuds/LigeiaMaloy
Summary: Fuck Talon! Jesse McCree has just re-joined Overwatch and is already on a tricky, dangerous mission. The objective is clear - get our other agent out of there! But it's not just any other agent but someone from his past Blackwatch day. Someone he had never forgotten and finally, they're reunited.This is the beginning that frames the story of their past when Jesse was nothing but a promising junior agent of Blackwatch and Genji was the new kid. A new kid in a new body who hated everything, mostly himself and especially everything and everyone around him. But this obnoxious guy with this ridiculous hat was the worst of them all! To hell with this Jesse McCree who always seemed to be around to annoy Genji.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketnoodl (Pocketnoodl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketnoodl/gifts).



> Requested by [Evra](pocketnoodl.tumblr.com) ♥
> 
> She's wonderful and patient with me. I should have finished this months ago (and by the time I'm writing this note the fic still isn't completely written) but she still talks to me, cheers me on and is such a sweetheart, if she isn't careful she'll turn into a noodle-dragon!
> 
> Well, she asked for McGenji with a certain spin I cannot give away yet (spoiler and such) and of course, I cannot say no to McGenji!
> 
> (Per Aspera Ad Astra - Through Hardships to the Stars)

Jesse McCree threw himself around, aware that the impact with the wall would knock the air out of his lungs. A burning beam crashed to the floor inches away from him. Part of the ceiling followed and flames roared against the dust threatening to suffocate them. Jesse risked a precious second to catch his breath and leaped over the pile before the fire recovered to its full force. Or before more of the ceiling came down.

“Shit!” He pulled up his serape to cover his face after storming through the next door. Hot air flickered where the room wasn’t filled with fire, fire and more fire. He hurried to get out, throwing the door shut behind him - this way wouldn’t lead him anywhere.

“Smells like a trap. Tastes like a trap. Is a trap.” He licked his dry lips, tasting soot and gasoline. He had expected Talon to be unhappy with an Overwatch agent infiltrating one of their hideouts. He hadn’t expected them to blow the whole dump up. But installing sprinklers to dispense liquid fire accelerants instead of water in case of a fire - he’d make up his mind if this was impressive or an impressive display of stupidity once he got out of here. Along with this mission’s objective.

_Get in. Get our man. Get out. Eliminate everyone in your way if you have to._

It sounded nice and simple as a plan. McCree would have loved a corridor full of Talon agents. At least, they could have been put out with a few bullets.

“That’s a job for a firefighter, not a gunslinger.” He jumped, took hold of a pipe above him and swung himself over a burning pit in the floor. He landed safely on the other side. The metal pipe was heated by the fire, leaving his good hand blistered. Sometimes, wearing a high-end prosthesis wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

He had more luck with the next door. There were cracks in the ceiling bit it hadn’t crashed down yet. Single flames were gnawing on wooden furniture and a useless sprinkler was clicking above him. It worked but didn’t have anything to dispense. McCree stared at the door ahead, matching what he had seen so far with the map in his head. If Talon hadn’t rebuilt the basic layout of this old building, he’d find another corridor if he left this room and had to look out for the second door to his right. That should bring him back to his destination.

“Now, paint me yellow and call me Lucky Luke.” He grinned, huffing as he caught his breath. So not every spot of the basement had been touched by the fire yet but it wouldn’t take long for this to change. Even here, he felt the heat coming from the floor above and rooms behind him. The fire wasn’t the only problem, however, if he wasted too much time, he risked to suffocate from the deadly mix of carbon monoxide and nastier burning chemicals.

But at least, there was the door he had been looking for, right in front of him.

  


“Hello, Genji.” McCree closed the door behind him. Tall and proud, he walked across the room, a wide grin distracting from the fast beating of his heart. He was desperate to be assigned to this mission from the moment he heard who Talon was holding hostage, he had hoped to sent every Talon agent responsible for daring to lay a hand on Genji to their early graves. He had been denied the satisfaction of revenge but that wasn’t the most important thing.

Genji. Chained to the wall, he was staring at McCree with wide eyes. The protective plate that usually shielded his face from injury and sharing his emotions was missing.

“Jesse! You’re back! I thought you’d never…” Surprise, relief, and also - hope. It was the hope McCree was seeing in Genji’s eyes that made him forget about his cool act. He shoved his gun back into its holster and fell around Genji’s neck.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t come back with the others and when I returned, you were gone,” he muttered against Genji’s throat. So many years had passed since the last time he was allowed to hold him tightly. One hug, the closest they had ever been before Blackwatch had sent him to that fateful mission.

“I was told you wouldn’t return. So I… There were matters I needed to seek.”

“You mean, when you thought I wouldn’t come back, you didn’t want to stay.” Jesse let go and took Genji’s face in both his hands, his thumbs gently stroking over his cheeks. Genji would always look sickly pale and his skin was rough to his touch. But the scars had healed well during the last fifteen years and many had faded. Genji leaned into Jesse’s left hand.

“When did this happen?”

“This?” Jesse held up his artificial hand and shoved up his serape to reveal the full prosthesis that replaced most of his left arm. “It’s the reason I didn’t return. I was out cold for more than two weeks in this shed of a hospital. When I called you were already gone. And the doc yelled at me, she thought I got killed. Guess she wasn’t used to people coming back from the dead as much as today back then.”

“You’re horrible, Jesse.”

Jesse swore Genji’s chuckle was the most delightful sound he had heard in years.

“I am and it still makes you laugh. Now, why don’t I help you out of your fancy bracelets and you give me a hug, too?” He tugged the handcuffs that were holding Genji’s hands behind his back and to the wall. Then, he looked around. This was nothing but a simple storage room, half of it filled to the ceiling with boxes of unknown content. From smuggled goods over supplies to explosives waiting for a hungry fire to finally arrive everything was possible. Two chairs and a table were the only furniture. Empty cans were scattered on the floor, cards lying on the table were soaked with beer. Nothing but the set-up for two bored guards. If it weren’t for one object.

“Look at this beauty.” Jesse picked up the ax that was lying on top of the cards. “Not exactly a bundle of keys but it should do the job. Why would they have an ax here?”

“I’d tell you if I could.” Genji twisted his body as far away from his hands as possible, giving Jesse as much space as possible. “I’ve been drugged during the last few days. I woke up two hours ago and was alone.”

“A trap.”

“Yes. And I am the bait.”

The ax went down once and freed Genji from the wall. A second blow separated the shackles.

“There, young prince, you are free to come and go as you please.” Jesse made a deep bow, his eyes twinkling when he straightened again. His grin wide and happy, he stroke through Genji’s short, black hair. “And just so you know - I’d have come after this bait even if a neon sign spelling ‘trap’ were hanging above this dang place.”

“Jesse…” Without chains to restrain his impulses, Genji leaped at Jesse, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, almost knocking him down. He was standing on his toes when Jesse’s arms closed around his waist.

“Damn, you really missed me, didn’t you?” A hint of disbelief sneaked into what was supposed to be a joke. Jesse lifted Genji up, whirling him around. Despite the density of artificial muscles and bones, Genji was surprisingly light for having a body designed to be an efficient killing machine.

“A bit.” Genji smiled and reached for Jesse’s head. His fingers digging into shaggy, brown hair, he pulled Jesse down and kissed him. His lips were smooth and slightly cold, Jesse’s rough and warm and it was hard to tell where the scent of tobacco ended and the taste began. Jesse hummed and the kiss became deeper. Genji was clawing Jesse’s hair, Jesse’s fingers searched for places unprotected by plating, his fingertips tracing the muscles of Genji’s throat and neck. His skin was different than that from a human, thick and smooth and flexible but Genji shuddered, the sensation dampened yet it was there and pleasant.

“What would you do if you missed me a lot?” Jesse laughed as soon as he had the chance to gasp for air. “I just wish I could have offered you something more romantic for our first kiss in fifteen years.”

“You came to save me from the villain’s dungeon, there is enough romantic in this. Jesse, we wasted too much time.” Genji snuggled against him, his fingers moving around Jesse’s wrists and pulling Jesse’s hands down his waist and hips.

“Now we’re getting from romantic to naughty. Can’t say I don’t like that.” Chuckling, Jesse allowed his hands to gently glide over the round shape of Genji’s ass but then, he took a step back. Grabbing Genji by his shoulders, his lips quickly brushed over Genji’s. “I’m all yours. As soon as we got out of here. This dump is burning to ashes and I don’t want it to become our funeral pyre.” But Genji shook his head, his fingers clinging to Jesse’s serape.

“You’re right, that I know. But… Jesse, I erred so many years ago. I was blind and when I finally saw, you had to go. What if I lose you again if I let you go?”

Jesse would have laughed if it weren’t for the honest regret and fear in Genji’s eyes. He took Genji’s hands in his.

“Past mistakes. I just found you and I’m not going anywhere, that’s a promise.” Jesse was speaking with the voice of reason and if they didn’t want to die in this room, they had to leave. Fifteen years ago, it would have been Genji who criticized anyone endangering a mission or life. But Genji had been locked up in this place for days, drugged, and overwhelmed by seeing the man who had once almost become his lover again. All good reasons to shake up a good sense of priorities. And neither of them believed in premonition.

  



	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's first day as a Blackwatch junior agent and he isn't exactly a ray of sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prolog and the first two parts after it are rather short so... have them all at once!

**The First Day**

 

The first time, they met in late October. Genji arrived at the Blackwatch base on a cold afternoon. He hadn’t exchanged more than a handful of words with the agent who drove him from the train station to his new home. Home. He didn’t have a home. This building was no different from the Overwatch lab where his body had been rebuilt. It wasn’t different from the hospital wing where he was taught to breathe and move on his own again. It wasn’t different from the small room he had lived in for a few weeks, disconnected from tubes, wires, and machines. Since he had become a tool, every place he was supposed to stay was a tool-shed.

His driver - Genji had already forgotten his name - showed him his new quarter. Four walls, bed, desk, chair, shelves to store his belongings. He didn’t have any belongings. All he had was enough spite to keep up his will to live, stuffed into a body that wasn’t his.

He followed the driver around, trying to remember the facilities of importance. The med bay amused him. It was the first time he was away from Dr. Ziegler, the scientist responsible for his new body. Sooner or later, he would need treatment. When a limb was cut off, one of his new muscles snapped and sometimes, one of the replaced organs wouldn’t work smoothly. It was going to be interesting to see if the medical staff here was trained to fix a thing like him or if they had to ask for a manual.

He shrugged when they reached the mess that also functioned as a rec room. He didn’t need to eat anymore and tools usually don’t join humans to watch a game or play cards. He wasn’t here to make friends and anybody who would think of befriending a freak like him had to be a sick pervert. The same day, just a year ago, yes, that would have been different but today, he didn’t belong to a world with fun and friendships.

The sooner he could return to his room the better. He was beginning to feel moody. Overwatch, Blackwatch, he didn’t care about the structures of these organizations. His job was to receive instructions and follow them. That was the deal. The rest was none of his business and that was for the better. From what he had seen, life in their bases was depressing either way.

The driver seemed to sense his discomfort. He cut his explanation short and guided Genji out of the room. The last important destination was the commander’s office, after that, Genji was free to become acquainted with the base until dinner.

Loud chatter greeted them when they left the mess.

“One of the squads. Judging from the noise, today’s mission was a success. Come, I’ll introduce you.” The driver smiled, waving at the group of two young men and four women. They cheered back at him and joined them. They all wore Blackwatch uniforms, tight and padded for function, black for the cliche. It was a rough bunch that hardly compared to the prim and proper agents Genji had met in the Overwatch headquarter. Like him, they were in their early twenties, unlike him, they were grinning and noisy and irritatingly happy as the shook hands with the driver or slapped his back.

“Hey, hey, ya dogs, have ya found a bone or what are ya all sniffing at? Hey, Lemmy’s back!” A third guy shoved the others aside. He was tall, scruffy with a ridiculous attempt at a five o’clock shadow that he wore with pride and confidence.

“If that isn’t our favorite bastard. Why so late, Jesse? Busy fetching that thing?” The driver, Lemmy, high-fived the late arrival and pointed at his hat. Genji rose an eyebrow behind his faceplate. An untidy man working for an organization with questionable morals, wearing a cowboy hat. Was there a worse word for cliche?

“Of course. Good men have good priorities. That’s our newbie, right? How’s it goin’, shorty?” He grinned at Genji, offering his hand.

_Shorty?_

“Good. Excuse me.” Shoulders pulled back, head held high, Genji ignored the hand and the stares as he walked past the group, back to his room. Yes, he heard the whispers, he heard the remarks, of course somebody mentioned his hidden face. And there it was, the dreaded word. Cyborg.

Genji hated it. All of it. The most, he hated this cowboy who dared to call him shorty.

  



	3. The Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed our little story so far ♥
> 
> From here, I won't follow an update schedule, but I plan to upload a new part at least every week! 
> 
> Also, I haven't put half as much time as I should into editing, I'll do that later. I'm sorry, I was just getting impatient and wanted to share.

**The Second Day**

 

His talk with Commander Reyes the evening before had worsened Genji’s mood. After a restless night, he had stayed in his room until the last minute. He would need forty seconds to the mess and he didn’t intend to waste more seconds there than necessary. He was expected to join the other agents during the meals, he would oblige. Nobody, even a grim looking Commander Reyes, could force him to spend time with the others outside the official schedule.

And nobody could force him to eat in front of the others. Without a tray, without a cup of coffee, he longingly stared at the small, empty table close to the door. One of the senior agents had moved in his way with an apologetic smile. Genji was supposed to join the two junior squads. Reyes’ order.

Oh, knew what was going on. They wanted him to socialize with the normal humans, play pretend, as though he was one of them. Or else, the real agents would be uncomfortable when they had to work side by side with a freak. No, he wasn’t going to play along. They created this freak, now they better learned to deal with it.

“Hey, shorty! Come over here!” That impertinent cowboy again. He was without his hat which obviously had no influence on his hair care. His dark brown hair reached his neck and was in desperate need for a brush. He hadn’t shaved but the attempt at a beard was a poor as the evening before. The grin greeting Genji revealed two rows of white teeth, surprisingly intact as Genji noted with a grudge.

The woman sitting next to him had already switched chairs, making room for Genji. Without an alternative to sitting down, Genji had no choice but to take a seat by this nuisance side.

“Don’t call me shorty.” He stared at the empty spot on the table in front of him. He was the only one without something to drink or eat. It didn’t seem to matter what he did, he was drawing the attention of the others to him anyway.

“Well,” the cowboy started but he was interrupted from the other end of the table.

“We could call you pretty face if you want.” A skinny blond guy cackled, nudging his neighbor to celebrate his great joke.

“Or Mister Roboto. Domo Arrigoto, or how you folks say!” another chimed in. The woman next to him slapped the back of his head but she also couldn’t hide a grin.

“Shut up!” A fist slammed on the table. Drinks spilled out of cups and the last giggles died and were replaced by an uncomfortable, silent tension. “New kids are my business and I’m gonna take care of everyone who cracks jokes before I do. Don't forget that, you racist pig! And now, back to you.”

Genji’s face was hot behind his mask. He wasn’t sure if this cowboy just came to his defense and that he should be grateful, or if he should feel intimidated. He wanted neither. He resisted the impulse to stand up and leave. If he walked across the room while everyone was still sitting, they would stare at him. There were already too many curious glances, he felt them, they were drilling holes in his back, waiting for him to give them a reason to ridicule him.

“Don’t take the bunch seriously. We’re all assholes here, but I’m the boss because unlike them, I got manners. Name’s Jesse. Yours?”

Genji stared at the offered hand. Yesterday, he had ignored it and now this unkempt ruffian was bragging with manners. Genji once had manners, too, yes. He had been proud of them, used them along with his charm and good looks to get what he want. A hot, sour feeling was burning inside of him. It should have been him, the one considered the leader of an assigned group. It should have been him who silenced others when he raised his voice, who greeted new arrivals and showed them the ropes. Not some… rough and ready American brat.

He looked at the smiling face, searching in vain for signs of arrogance or hidden deviousness. There were only this wide smile and something so much worse than arrogance or deviousness. Pity.

Genji’s hand closed around Jesse’s.

“Genji,” he pressed through tightened lips.

“Nice to meet you, Genji. Lemme tell you some things ‘bout these idiots. We’re not so bad once ya know how to take us, ‘specially the stupid ones.” Jesse shot a sharp glance at the guy who made the racist remark before. Then, between sips of his coffee, he told Genji about their squad. How they used to be outlaws, criminals even, before Blackwatch recruited them after they saw more in them, potential, skilled assets for the good side. Genji wasn’t surprised when he heard that. The senior agents he had seen were not only older and more experienced. No, not more experienced. In different ways. It was easy to picture every single one sitting at this table joining a gang or provoking fights.

Jesse introduced his friends, their names not sticking longer than a few seconds to Genji’s mind. One used to be a hacker, another a conman, others belonged, as Genji had guessed, to gangs, like Jesse. So this is where Overwatch and Blackwatch thought he belonged to. Misfits, former criminals.

“Coffee?” Jesse’s question pulled him back from his thoughts.

“What?”

“I said, anyway, you really don’t want anything? Some coffee?” Jesse repeated with an amused twinkle in his eyes. So he had noticed Genji wasn’t listening and obviously, he thought it was very funny. Genji sighed. His expectations for his future hadn’t been high. All he wanted was to live, maybe with a purpose. Even more importantly, however: He wanted to be left alone. If he couldn’t be himself anymore he didn’t want to become anyone else. Not the joke of the company, not an embarrassment. Yet, he was becoming just that without even trying.

“I don’t need to eat. Or drink.”

“Nobody needs more than two cuppa joes. Except for Reyes. Doesn’t mean I don’t _want_ another.” Jesse raised his mug and gulped down the last few drops. “Can get you one when I refill mine. It’s lecture time anyway and I can tell you, Reyes’ speeches are better to bear when you can snore into your mug.”

“No. But thanks.” Genji’s mouth twitched. Commander Reyes had made a strict, grumpy impression on Genji. He was the kind of man who would see to things going his way. A tactical, dignified kind of guy, not like this Jesse at all. Yet, they had one thing in common - a stubborn streak. Seeing these two clash could only result in a firework and Genji had a hunch it was only a matter of time until he witnessed one.

“Suit yourself. But give it a try some day. Might surprise you but they make a damn good coffee here. It sure surprised me.”

The others raised along with Jesse and together as a group, they headed after the senior agents for the door. Only Jesse paused at the service hatch between the mess and the kitchen, taking his sweet time with the coffee maker.

Genji still wanted to avoid being with the group and he wanted to avoid Jesse’s company. He hurried to join the others, turning his head the other way when he walked past Jesse.

But before he reached the end of the room, a sudden shudder ran down his spine when he noticed something he would have sworn hadn’t been there before.

The coffee. It really smelled good.

  



	4. The Sixth Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some rude discrimination against omnics happening, be warned!

****Genji ignored the glares. _They_ didn't believe he was ready. _They_ didn't trust a machine-thing that was more omnic than human to them. They didn't ever bother to hush their voices when he was around. Either, they didn't think he heard them or they didn't care. Probably the latter. Well, he didn't care about them either.

It had been the commander's idea to assign Genji to join his first mission before his first week was over. Why? That was beyond Genji and judging from the muttering and whispers around him, most other agents had their doubts as well.

Genji could fight. He was fast, he wielded his sword with skill. He was faster, stronger than ever and he hated moving this new body around with every fiber that was left of his old self. It showed and he didn't care if it did. He didn't care when he hit the wrong prop or another agent during training against dummies and holograms. He didn't care when he risked damaging his so valuable cybernetics only because he was careless or because he could have made the jump or roll but didn't use his new muscles to their fullest potential. 

Reyes' announcement had been curt and without explanation. Jesse McCree's team of junior agents was supposed to keep an eye on a cargo transport, just in case. The truck didn't even drive through a critical zone, the few potential dangers could as well be handled by a normal security company.

If Genji had cared enough, he'd have suspected this to be a mission about trust and teamwork, less about skill.

“All good, shorty?” Jesse leaned against the truck, lightening a cigarette. They trip had been uneventful and they had reached the destination in time. Now they were waiting for the truck to unload and the paperwork to be finished. 

“Don't call me shorty.” He had been called worse things during the last few days, mostly behind his back, yet, nothing frustrated him more than _shorty._ Maybe because he had heard it a few times too often in his old life.

“Genji. The other kids 'n I gonna play some cards. Wanna join us? The office's closed for the next hour. Damn paper pushers, insist on their break and ain't getting' our stuff done until later. Cig?” To Genji's surprise, Jesse offered him the small package of cigarettes, waiting patiently for him to take or refuse.

Genji stared at them. The smell of old and warm tobacco and other substances, heavy lingering in the room, thick, but not as thick as the laughter. Cheap wine, watery beer, sweet, sweet sake. And whores. Damn, those whores loved him. If only for a few hours every night, he was their big hero, the big spender. Genji Shimada, the man who brought money and fun that lasted a night and sex that lasted long enough for his name to be remembered with a grin, occasionally, with a smile even.

Warm bodies, gentle touches growing wild, the bitter-sweet taste of cigarettes and kisses.

They were gone.

Now there was a guy, boots covered in dust and sand, a wide hat shielding his face from too much sun, and the bitterness in Genji didn't come from the cigarettes this guy was holding.

“Wha... what makes you think I can smoke?”

“Dunno. You ain't showing much of what exactly you _can_ do. That's why I'm guessing.” Jesse shrugged, still not putting the cigarettes away, as Genji had hoped. This idiot was too dense to get the hint and leave him alone.

“I don't know what you try to say.” Oh yes, he knew what Jesse was talking about. He didn't show what he could do during training, outside training, so far, he had only proven he could walk and talk. He didn't eat, drink or took part in any activities. No, it wasn't only that he didn't do these things. He avoided them. However, he didn't know Jesse was aware of this.

And it wasn't getting any better – in this very situation, Genji had no idea himself. Could he smoke? Was it still as unhealthy as it used to be or would it do more harm to his new lungs? How much of his lungs were new? He had never bothered to ask. He recalled one of many conversations with his doctor. Well, she had been monologuing while he nodded without listening. She did mention something about filtering systems in case of gas attacks but did she say they worked or didn't?

“I don't think I wish to smoke today,” he finally answered, sighing when Jesse nodded and put the cigarettes away. Right now, he wanted to smoke a dozen only to see what would happen and to piss everyone off when it damaged their precious investment. On the other hand, he didn't want to play the dying clown in front of Jesse and his friends. They joked enough about him as it was.

“Okay, gonna ask you another time, in case you change your mind. Now, come along and join us. Ain't knowing much about cyborgs but I bet you can hold cards and follow some simple rules.” Jesse put his arm around Genji's shoulder and pulled him with him.

“Hey, wait, I didn't say I'm joining!” Despite his protest, he was dragged towards the office building. Some members of the team had found and set up an old garden table and boxes and old folding chairs to sit on. The administration had been generous enough to provide a few bottles of water and glasses. With a small river running past the building, it was an almost idyllic sight of a group of young folks enjoying a sunny day together.

“Doesn't matter, I do. I need all help and hell to beat Reyes and the others are too stupid to cheat.”

“And you think I'm smart enough?”

“Sure. And if not, you got at least a perfect poker face.”

Genji couldn't argue that.

 

*

 

Jesse's good mood suffered a blow when Commander Reyes declared he had more important things to do than playing with a bunch of rowdy kids. Genji couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jesse pouting but he quickly understood it wasn't just a childish notion.

Jesse was excellent with cards and didn't have to cheat once to beat his friends. Genji might prove to be a worthy opponent some other time. Today, he was too busy to remember and apply the rules to play a good, challenging game. He came close to winning once or twice but he didn't fool himself – this didn't have anything to do with skill but all the more with his perfect poker face as Jesse had called it.

“Fuck this.” Sam, a bulky young man in his late teens with greasy black hair, tossed his cards on the table. Genji paid the boiling red face no heed and collected his share of the pot, a small pile of cigarettes and coins.

“This fucking omnic's cheating! What's this bullshit with the mask, thought he was hiding his ugly face, but the asshole's just scamming us!”

“He's not an omnic,” Jesse said in the tired tone of a parent who had repeated a warning too often to feel anger over the offense. He snitched a cigarette from Genji's winnings, put it between his lips and focused on his own cards.

“No, he's what happens when a bitch fucks an omnic, that's worse! That thing belongs in a freak show. It's useless anyway. And short,” Sam added, spite dripping from his words.

“Enough, Sam, shut up, or-” But Jesse's threat went unheard. Genji jumped up, first throwing his cards into Sam's face and, under the whistling and howling of the other players, snatched the closest glass from the table and let it follow. Sam ducked in time and the glass crashed against the wall across the room, shattering to pieces.

“Stupid freak, I'll gut you!” Sam pulled a knife from his belt but Genji had already leaped over the table, his hands closing around Sam's neck. They both tumbled to the floor, smashing a chair under their weight. Sam sputtered a breathless yelp as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Genji grunted when the knife punctured his shoulder.

He pulled it out and threw it away, giving Sam enough time to catch his breath and roll on the side, his shoulder knocking against Genji's chin. The faceplate got pushed out of place, obscuring Genji's vision. Sam made use of the few seconds Genji needed to shove it back into place and rolled away from him.

“You see that? It's trying to kill me! Help me, you assholes!” he screamed at his friends.

“Stop it, both of you!” Jesse shouted but as exciting as watching was, nothing could ever beat the fun of a brawl. Yelling and cheering, six young men and women fell over the still kneeling Genji.

“Fuck this...” Jesse slammed his hat on the table and ran his hands through his hair. Genji kicked two of his attackers and freed himself from another by ramming his elbow into her stomach. He was swift and with one turn, he stood free, only to threw himself at the bunch again. This time, he was in control of the fight, dealing kicks and punches. A bone cracked when an arm was twisted too far.

“Goddammit, McCree! I told you to have an eye on them!”

“Great, just who I needed.” Jesse rolled his eyes when Reyes appeared next to him. “Sure there aren't any more calls to do? I have everything under control.”

“Oh yes, I can see that. Fuck.” Commander Reyes sighed. One of the young agents landed in front of his feet. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. When the youth saw who had helped him b, he stopped grinning and hurried back to parking lot fast like the wind.

“Guess the kid's going back to the lab, then. Sorry, Angela.” Reyes' voice was hardly louder than a thought and filled with the unfamiliar sound of regret that Jesse suspected Reyes hadn't intended anyone to listen. Jesse didn't like what he heard and how it sounded at all. He looked around, chewing on his lip in hope of the helping idea. Then, he had it.

“Yo, Your Reyesness.” He put a hand on the commander's shoulder, stopping him in his track. “Did your friend make him waterproof?” Reyes turned around. The confusion on his dark, serious features put the grin back on Jesse's face.

“Of course. And that's _Commander_ , McCree!”

“Thanks for the promotion. Now let me handle this!” Laughing, he pushed Reyes out of his way and strode towards the ball of human limbs and yells. He kicked one of his friends aside and pulled another away from Genji's grip.

“Got another fun game for you, shorty.” He bent down, evading Genji's fist, and shoved his shoulder in Genji's stomach. Finding a firm stand on the floor, he lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Put me down! Put me down at once!” Genji yelled, his fists drumming on Jesse's back. The padded vest softened the punches but they were still strong enough to leave bruises. His arm firmly holding Genji's legs in place and hindering them from kicking himself free, he patted Genji's ass with his free hand.

“McCree! Don't!” Commander Reyes had overcome his surprise and hastened after Jesse, whose undeterred steps carried Genji towards the river.

“Stop it, Jesse! Stop!” Genji dawned what Jesse was planning to do. He tried to wiggle himself free, pulled Jesse's vest and shirt but all in vain. “You asshole, let me down! I-”

“Trust me, sorry, and you'll thank me for this later,” Jesse muttered under his breath, hardly loud enough for Genji to hear. Before he could make sense of this, he was thrown into the muddy water.

“Time to cool down, little prince. Heard a nice bath is good for fiery tempers!” Jesse roared, head held up and his hands on his hips.

“Fuck you! Fuck you all!” A string of Japanese curses followed. It hadn't rained in days. The water was shallow and dirty. The stench of rotten plants and things that should never end up in a river when a working sewer system was around turned his stomach. The thought that he had still enough of a stomach to feel nauseous didn't offer much comfort. Mud covered his body and faceplate and he heard the laughter. The gang hadn't lost any time to gather around Jesse to celebrate how he had shown the new kid who was the boss.

“McCREEEE! Are you out of your mind?!” Commander Reyes' voice thundered over their heads and the group quickly made room. “This is having consequences! And you!” He turned around and shouted at Genji. “Enough is enough! The honeymoon period is over for you! From now on, you'll train as hard as the others, work as hard as the others and be disciplined as hard as the others or you'll end in the slammer like them or so God help me! Both of you, I expect you in my office as soon as we're back and you had a shower!”

Any protest or word of defense died in Genji's throat as Reyes was yelling on and on. But then, what happened was the last thing he had ever expected, especially after today – two team members, one of them Sam, waded into the mud and offered him their hands. He was too surprised to brush them off and under the stern eyes of the commander and Jesse's amused twinkle, he was pulled back to his feet. Sam produced a napkin from his pocket. It was crinkled and only used a few times. Genji accepted it with an almost silent 'thank you' and cleaned his faceplate.

“See?” Jesse gave him a nudge when they were on their way back to the parking lot where Genji hoped to find a way to remove the sludge from his body. “Told you to trust me. My plans always come together.”

Genji doubted he liked the way Jesse McCree's plans came together but the next time somebody offered him a cigarette, he'd give it a try.

 


	5. The Tenth Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short

****Genji hadn't made any friends but he also hadn't made any enemies. His team didn't call him names anymore and Jesse was the only one calling him shorty once in a while. However, Jess wasn't the only one inviting him to hang out anymore and a few times, Genji had accepted the offer. He didn't join games or any activities that required much interaction but he saw nothing wrong with watching TV together with the others. Yes, things had become a little easier lately and every time one of the senior agents muttered 'omnic' or 'freak', Jesse would glare them down or even suggest they repeated what they just said later when the commander was present.

And so, Jesse became the one Genji avoided the most. Betrayal was lurking just around the corner, wearing the disguise of trust and kindness. If he had understood this lesson earlier, he would still be himself instead of having Commander Reyes shout at him.

It wasn't really Genji's fault, as Genji thought. Once upon a time, as he sometimes felt like he was caught in a grim fairy tale, he had loved to move. He had loved to feel his muscles stretch and ache beneath his skin. He used to run, to jump, to twist and flip his body through the air as he pushed himself towards and beyond his limits. Training and fighting didn't use to be about killing. It used to be about him and being alive.

Was he even alive anymore? Genji wasn't so sure sometimes. He had been dead, if only for a short moment. First, life had been taken from him and once he agreed to have it back, they took his body away. It wasn't him who was running, it wasn't him who was jumping and swinging his sword. It was Overwatch, Overwatch technology and the contract that bound him to them.

Nobody could blame him for not giving it all during training.

“Shimada!”

Commander Reyes had appeared behind. They had ended his single training early today and Genji was just done packing his sword away. Things had become better with his teammates and ironically, the strict treatment he was receiving seemed to help him. His team was young, they didn't have a good upbringing. Pissing off authority united them, sticking together against those in power had often saved lives in their past. In a way, Genji could relate. He, too, had defied authority and maybe it wouldn't have killed him if he hadn't been on his own when he challenged it.

It was pleasant that the team stopped taking him as the butt of their jokes but he still hated that he was the only one who trained under the supervision of the commander himself.

“Where are we going?” Genji looked up at Reyes. The man was more than a head taller them him, the shoulders twice as wide. An aura of pure strength surrounded him and when he threatened to snap a neck and bury the body with his own hands, nobody questioned Commander Reyes' ability to do it and be done with it before lunch. Yet, violent threats were rare. With a smart head on his shoulders and years of experience under the belt, he sure wasn't all about muscles and threats. Genji had believed he was dreaming when he saw Commander Reyes sitting together with some of the senior agents, laughing and joking as if he was no different from them. He had also heard him praise the juniors when praise was due.

If Genji thought about it, the few times Commander Reyes had uttered violent threats had always Jesse involved.

Towards Genji, he had never spoken of violence. But also never of praise.

“Tell me your opinion of McCree.”

Genji narrowed his eyes. Jesse seemed to haunt him since the first day. If they weren't busy playing cat and mouse, somebody was talking about him. The question wasn't easy to answer.

“Confident,” he began, hesitating. “Over-confident? Yeah. Over-confident! A nuisance! Stubborn, annoying, defying, and arrogant!” He thought his ears were playing a trick on him when Reyes laughed.

“That sums him up pretty well. Almost. I want to show you something. I don't think you've been up here.” Reyes had led him up a stairway and down a narrow corridor. The light went on and Genji noticed there weren't any other doors except the one they had come from. What he had thought to be a solid wall was a long window stretching from one end of the corridor to the other. Reyes gestured him to have a look.

They were standing on a gallery above the shooting chamber. Unlike the shooting range, targets were coming from all sides, either as dummies or, for more advanced shooters holograms following a difficult attack pattern. If the shooter lasted long enough, they'd reach a stage were the targets became impossible to beat.

“It's Jesse!” It had taken him a moment to recognize the quickly moving man running and rolling from one side of the room to the other. It was indeed Jesse and he eliminated every target thrown into his way, turned around mid-air, taking out three more flickering attackers. He reloaded while he jumped back to his feet and was on his way back to where he had just come from, killing target after target. His vitals were displayed on a large monitor on the opposite wall. His heart rate was quick but still within limits. The training suit he was wearing had only registered one virtual bullet that had grazed his hip.

The next pattern was insane. Genji was sure he could have survived it – with his sword, wall climbing, and jumping. But with only one revolver that needed reloading and only the floor to navigate?

“He chose his own punishment for throwing you into the river. Running rounds and push-ups or two additional hours in the shooting chamber. I'm not surprised about his decision. The day he learned about the chamber he had sworn to be the first to beat it.”  


“At this rate, he'll do it,” Genji muttered, pressing his hands against the glass. Jesse had found a spot that allowed him to stand and catch his breath. From his position, Genji saw the sweat running down Jesse's face. The already tight suit was sticking to his body, his cheeks were glowing under the bronze skin. His chest was heaving and he was smiling.

“If anyone can beat it, it's McCree.” Reyes spoke with unhidden pride. “If the gun isn't enough, he'll find another way. Wouldn't be surprised if he was already working on one of his plans. Genji.”  


Genji jerked around at the sudden, sharp sound of his name. Reyes' dark, hard glare pushed him a step back until he hit the glass behind him.

“McCree is almost everything you said. A nuisance, disobedient, stubborn and arrogant. But he's not over-confident. He knows his limits and how and when to push them. And he does push them. I promise you, if any of the other guys, senior or junior, was half as much of a nuisance as him I'd kick them out of Blackwatch before they shut their fucking mouth.”

Genji believed him. He had noticed it before, Jesse was the only one of the lot who sassed the commander. His friends grinned and chuckled but never dared to join.

The commander wasn't done and Genji shuddered when his name was spoken with so much contempt.

“That also goes for you, Genji Shimada. You're as stubborn and arrogant as him. But he has earned it. Anyone putting up a fight like _this_ ,” Reyes pointed at the window, “has earned all the arrogance they want. Under my command, skill is the only difference between being an arrogant nuisance who stays and a spoiled brat who can leave. Make of this what you want.”  


_I don't want to stay!_

_I didn't want to be here in the first place!_

_I'm sick of others telling me how to live!_

_To make me live for them!_

_Go ahead, kill me if I'm not fulfilling your expectations!_

_Why don't you try living in this horrible body for a day?_

_Do you have any clue what it means to lose everything you used to be, literally?_  


This, and other things, Genji wanted to shout but his tongue was tied and Commander Reyes had left the gallery minutes ago.


	6. The Eleventh Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, because the last chapter was so short, here's the next one, just one day later!
> 
> Warnings! There are some cyborg-nudity and a few rude, offensive words!

Genji excused himself from training today. Commander Reyes nodded and told him he understood. He didn't wait for Genji to give any of his carefully thought out excuses, he gave him three days off, conversation over.

Genji left the base and didn't return for dinner. For the first time since his death and resurrection, he was outside, alone, without anyone keeping an eye on him, telling him to try this and that, making notes.

The weather was nice because he felt it. The sun didn't bother to warm the world against the wind. It was a day as crisp and clear as from a painting, brought to live by the chill breeze.

The base was half-way to the middle of nowhere, far away enough from the next village to be uninteresting for tourists, close enough to be reached by trucks and Jeeps. There was no point in wandering too far away from safe walls and the control as the scenery was too dull to be tempting. Also, Genji had nowhere to go and if he got there, he'd have nothing to do.

But he enjoyed the howling of the wind and the dirt squishing under his soles. It had rained overnight and that changed everything. Moist earth, soaked wood. The machines and vehicles standing on the base's parking area, every smell was different from yesterday.

Sometimes, his enhanced senses still troubled him but over the last months, he had learned to control them. Without this control, staying with living beings in one building would have been insufferable.

Now, away from sweat, blood, food, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes again and found sky much bluer, a sun much brighter, and a world much more alive, with shapes and colors and scents.

Life was so different without so many eyes on him, without Commander Reyes' voice ringing in his ears, without Jesse falling around his neck, Jesse interrupting him with stupid jokes, Jesse bursting into his room and dragging him out.

Life.

Genji pulled his sword and fought the wind.

 

*

  
Hot water was good. Genji returned after everyone either retreated into their room or joined friends in the common room. The shower was his.

It wasn't the same. The soothing of steaming hot water relaxing tortured muscles, only a shadow of it remained. But it was all he had left and he took it over nothing. Pain was an alarm system and it would have been foolish to construct him a body that wouldn't alert him when he put himself in the danger of destruction. Only, it took more now to push his body towards destruction.

But he still appreciated a good and long shower.

Unless he wasn't alone.

The warmth faded when the door slid open and of all people, Jesse came inside.

Both men froze on the spot and while a grin formed on Jesse's face, Genji stared in horror. Four shower heads on one side, four on the other and a short wall separating the room and serving as a surface for clothes and utensils. And Genji's faceplate. He could reach it, he could slip on the wet tiles or maybe not, and he would still take too long.

“GO!” He threw his hands over his face.

“Fuck, you _do_ have a dick! Guess Sammy owes me fifty credits!” Jesse laughed with the triumph of a man who got his priorities straight. Genji's cheeks were burning under his hands.

“So the white stuff isn't part of your body, you _do_ have some human parts left. And I thought you were running around naked. Does it work?” Jesse chattered without shame or reservation as if they were standing in the mess and talked about the weather.

“Does what work?” Already regretting his question, he turned around, rather having Jesse look at his bare ass than his face. And other... details. It wasn’t modesty alone that made him wish he could run away and hide from Jesse’s eyes. Most of his torso was still his own, at least on the outside. But what was left was covered in long, thick scars where he had been cut open to have his organs tempered with; with the artificial skin covering his shoulders, hips, and prostheses, he had been turned into an abomination in the tradition of Frankenstein’s monster.

“Your equipment.” Deaf and blind to Genji’s discomfort, Jesse chuckled. “Don't know the guys who patched you together or what they had in mind, but why preserving some fine meat when nobody’s meant to chew it once in a while?”

What was more unnerving, that Jesse was still there or that he was talking about him and his body as if they were talking about breakfast? Genji dared to glance over his shoulder. Jesse was standing on the other side of the wall, leaning on top of it. His gaze was as curious as was his smile.

“Just fuck off, Jesse! Go! Get lost and do not look at me!” He'd answer Jesse's questions. He'd tell him everything he wanted to know, he'd draw schematics and whatever charts or drawings Jesse needed for visualization if he only left long enough for Genji to cover his face!

“Aw, come on, little prince. I ain't gonna touch you or- wait.” Jesse inhaled sharply, his accusing glare burning holes into Genji's back. The jest was gone when he spoke again, turning his usually jolly and amused voice dark and dangerous.

“Don't tell me you're one of _those_ people.” The barely hidden contempt was heavy with a disappointment that was closing around Genji's throat.

“ _Those_? Jesse, I'm not in the mood for another omnic-joke. I'm NOT an omnic!”

“No shit. But you got a problem with gays, right? And now you gonna run to Reyes and complain because the fucking faggot molested you in the shower.”

“What?! No! I just don't want you to see my face! Wait, you're gay?” The situation had turned from terrifying into absurd and grotesque within a minute. Genji's mind tried to catch up with the accusation he had just heard and what he just learned about Jesse. “I didn't know you're gay! How am I supposed to know?! This is ridiculous!” _Says the creature half man, half machine, standing naked under the running shower, hiding his face behind his hands while this moron comments on my genitals!_ This was so surreal, Genji would have laughed if he hadn't felt like crying.

Fortunately, it was Jesse who broke out into laughter after a few tense seconds of blank confusion.

“ _How?!_ Dammit, Genji, everybody here knows! It's not like I'm making a big secret of it. Maybe you'd have noticed if you weren't so freaking absorbed by yourself!”

“Maybe.” There was no way around it – this time, he deserved to be teased. Jesse wasn't the kind of guy who would lie about himself and Genji hadn't shown much interest in the people around him. Intentionally at first, and after a few days, he had forgotten to care. “And I don't have a problem with gays, please, do not think that. I'm not a good person but I'm not that kind of bad.”

“Good. And don't worry, if you don't want me to stare at your fine ass, I'll stop.”

“Good. Wait, you stare at my...ass?!” He didn't have many problems with the English language, however, the words describing certain body parts often sounded strange in his ears, as if there wasn't a way to say them without naughty ideas in mind. It didn't help that he could hear Jesse grin when he talked about Genji's body.

“Ayup. What's up with your face?” Jesse asked, non-nonchalant as any breathing human being could be, and innocence personified.  
The water, Genji had forgotten about it. It wasn't hot anymore, it wasn't even warm as it kept streaming over him. The cold running through his veins and wires was coming from inside. That was what all was coming to, in the end, his face. It was there, so others wanted to see. He tried to blame them but couldn't. They joked, Jesse defended it as the perfect poker face but the truth always was, if there was a face he refused to show, others refused to trust. If he was in their position he'd think the same. Yet, it was impossible.

“Genji? You okay?”

“Never. Never shall a feeling soul be forced to look at this monstrosity.”

“Dammit, Genji. The docs gave you a sweet ass and dick and you think I gonna believe they couldn't make you a decent face? Have you looked at Sam? Can't be worse than that. Your hair's already looking prettier than his.”

“You cannot understand.”

“And you're vain. Lemme tell you, the longer you make a fuss, the longer they gonna stare when you show it. Sooner or later it's gonna happen anyway.” How dared he? How dared Jesse to be here, and talk to him like that? How dared he to speak with reason, to say those words Genji was struggling so hard to deny as true?

  
“You are not my mother, do not preach to me like you are. Go, please, I wish to dress.” For him, the discussion was over. He refused to continue an argument he had lost before it began. Jesse was right, he couldn’t hide his face forever. Sooner or later, others would see. He hadn’t been able to hide his body for two weeks until Jesse ran into him. People were talking about him already. They would only stop if he stopped giving him mysteries to talk about. But it was hard. Too hard. Life had been hard enough for him over the last months, nobody could demand him to keep torturing himself and nobody possessed the right to decide for him when he wanted to expose himself as the caricature of a human he had become, and to whom!

“Yeah, yeah. Got it. Had my say anyway. Gonna leave you long enough for you to dress and get outta here. Others also want to shower, ya know? If you wanna chat or so, you know where my room is.” Either Jesse was amazing at ignoring the tension, or he didn’t feel it. As much as Genji tried to declare Jesse to be his curse, the worst thing happening to him since the rebuilt and its reasons, Genji’s cold words bounced off of him. Jesse talked to him still as if Genji was just another friend, another part of his gang of misfits.

No, they weren’t friends and no, Genji didn't know where his room was. He didn't know where anyone was sleeping. There was his room, the commander's office, and the facilities open for everyone. He hadn't bothered to care. Well, it was for the better he had no idea where to find Jesse, wasn't it? He wasn't forced to decide whether he wanted to accept the offer or not. Wanting a chat with him! Why should he? They weren’t friends, no matter what Jesse pretended. It was pointless. Jesse had enough friends here, and Genji didn’t want any. Everything was pointless, especially when…

“Jesse!” he called and the footsteps stopped.

“I... I have a question.” No, he couldn't ask. He couldn't bear any more mockery today, he couldn't handle Jesse expecting him to accept his friendship. But that wasn't all. Another thought had nagged at him for the last two or three days, only because from day one, Jesse had always been there.

“They gave you the order to, how do you say, take me under your wing. To be nice to the new toy of Overwatch.” It wasn’t important. He wanted to know, that was all. He hadn’t impressed anyone with his body, he hadn’t tried to be amiable, he wasn’t a human and he was aware of the truth. Tools were useful, not likable.

Jesse answered without hesitation.

“Sure they did.”

_Asshole!_

_Fuck you!_

_Never talk to me again!_

_Go and rot in hell!_

“You're admitting it, like this?” So Jesse thought of this as a joke, Genji saw no reason why the answer should deserve more than indifference.

“Sure,” Jesse repeated. “I'd have told you if you asked sooner. Reyes ordered me to keep my mouth shut, but he didn't say anything about not answering. Thought it was a stupid idea but guess I was wrong. If the others had licked you in shape as we usually do, you'd have snapped on day one.”

“You say that as a matter of the fact.” So despite the new bones and stronger muscles, he was so fragile and everybody knew. After what he had just heard, he feared he was more fragile than everyone suspected.

“It's how it is.” Jesse's steps were coming closer, water splashing as he walked over wet tiles. Genji lowered his head when he felt the source of warmth behind him. A hand was put on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Another reached around him, holding his faceplate. Genji took it, his fingers clenching to it as if it was his dear life.

“Good to hear it bothers you. Maybe it comforts you that nobody ordered me to befriend you. Or to check you out and think you're hot. Ask Reyes if you don't believe me.” He ruffled through Genji's wet, black hair. “Come and see me next time you need a smoke or to vent.” Jesse tugged at a short strand of hair and walked away.

“By the by, young prince of faked indifference: There are name signs on the doors!”

Jesse took his chuckles with him and closed the door, leaving Genji alone with his thought about who he was.

Name signs. He hadn't noticed.

Genji looked at the mask in his hand and wanted to smash it to pieces.


	7. The Fifteenth Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more McGenji! 
> 
> Thank you for all your support so far. I'm sorry for the long break I took from anything Overwatch-related but now it's time to update again! I understand it's annoying when fanfics are only updated sporadically and I thank every single one of you, those who read while it lasted and those who still stick around.
> 
> Thank you for your support!

This was the day Genji gave up what he thought to be what little pride and dignity he still possessed. His family had controlled him. Once as good as dead, Overwatch took over and gave him life in exchange. The doctor, Overwatch executives, Blackwatch, Commander Reyes.

The last remains of autonomy - or so Genji believed - were left at the door when Jesse answered his knock.

“Come in!”

“Don’t think I’m going to follow your orders.” Sneering, Genji closed the door behind him.

“Orders? Damn, my prince, you really got issues, calling a friendly invitation an order.” Jesse laughed, stretched his legs and blew a circle of smoke towards the ceiling. He was lying on his bed and didn’t bother to sit up. He patted on the spot next to him and Genji sat down, not too closely, of course. Jesse’s room was a surprise as it was tidy and clean. The walls were plastered with pictures. Old movie posters next to photographs framed by posters of landscapes from all around the country. A TV was running and bottles of water and beer were standing on his desk. However, there weren’t stains and surfaces were spotless and free from dust. The floor, too, was clean. No clothes lying around, no empty bottles.

Jesse’s hat was resting on an otherwise empty nightstand and the most disorderly sight in the whole room was his thick, unruly hair.

“You surprise me, Jesse McCree. I expected chaos. And more cowboy ornaments.” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to mock or compliment him and therefore, his words were as bored as he managed.

“You would. Here, have one.” Jesse flipped a package of cigarettes at Genji. “Never owned much. Sentimental stuff is nice until you gotta scram. Deciding which picture to grab costs time that could save your life. Also,” giving a yawn, he sat finally up, “The less you own, the less can be stolen.”

“I understand,” Genji said but he didn’t. A life without mementos, an atrocious idea. He grew up surrounded by history. Paintings, scrolls, vases or tools, some pretty, some ugly and all rich with stories and memories of the lives of those who had long become dust. Genji hadn’t decorated his new room, he still couldn’t let go of his old home, filled with the history of Genji Shimada. Favorite clothes that didn’t fit anymore, weapons, toys, pictures. His whole life was stored in a room far away, yet he struggled to accept he’d never see it again.

“You need a lighter?”

“Yeah, thanks.” A little notebook with names and numbers was hidden under his bed. Just in case his cell phone broke. Was it still there or have they burned everything belonging to him, burnt Genji Shimada from his home’s history? He put his mask down and a cigarette between his lips, lighting it. The taste was bitter, more than he remembered, but pleasant as it was familiar. What would he find when - if - he returned one day? An untouched shrine in his memory or an empty room? He sighed, smoke wavering over his lips.

“And this is what the fuss was about? Dammit, I expected something more dramatic, now I don’t know whether I’m disappointed or nicely surprised.”

“Hu?” Genji’s head turned around. He had forgotten about Jesse who gazed at him with a wide smile.

Genji stopped breathing. The cigarette between his fingers. Its warmth on his lips and a bitter taste on his tongue. Smoke filling lungs that didn’t burn.

“Fuck!” He reached for his mask but Jesse took hold of his hand.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” Jesse picked the cigarette from Genji’s fingers, pushed it out in the ashtray standing on the bed.

“Don’t gimme that freak or monster speech.”

Genji closed his mouth and lowered his head, avoiding Jesse’s stare. A gentle hand moved over his face, along the scars covering his cheeks and nose and the burnt skin around his left temple. Jesse’s thumb glided over his chin and the rough skin of his lips, where they had been cut.

“Sure, you ain’t gonna win a beauty pageant but you’re still prettier than Sammy or Reyes. Not than me, though.” Jesse pinched Genji’s nose and let himself fall back on his bed with a laugh. “I’m the prettiest guy around here. In case you haven’t noticed.”

This was a joke to Jesse. Everything was a joke to him! His friendships, his life here and all the pain and suffering Genji was going through! How dared he! How dared he to mock him and pretend he didn’t see! How far was this man willing to go to… to lie… to follow his orders?

“I… I… what do you know!” Genji jumped up and grabbed his mask. “This stupid thing. Before, people stared at me because I was good looking. A lot more than you, you… mutt! And now? Do you think they’d stare today because I’m handsome? Idiot! I know what I have become, what I turned into, thank you very much. You can stop the charade. Pshaw! Like I need the smooth-talk from a fool who’s paid to be friendly to me. I haven’t sunken that deep! I haven’t!”

His fingers were clinging to his masks, an artificial sense of pain shooting through his nerves, warning him to be careful or he risked to damage his joints. His teeth were grinding down the urge to break out in tears.

“I haven’t sunken that deep…” he sighed, talking about crying, talking about falling for a friendship that wasn’t real, talking about believing polite lies from the rude guy who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest.

“Can you feel this?” Jesse asked, his hand slowly stroking over Genji’s back.

“Yes…”

“You can cry when you want. I won’t tell anyone.”

“No.” He didn’t need tears. His arms around Jesse’s waist, his hands clenching to the red shirt, the mask lost its importance and dropped to the floor. Jesse’s chest was warm even through the fabric, almost as warm as Genji’s face. He smelled soap and cigarettes, the scent of skin and life.

And comfort. It wasn’t real, it was an order from the Commander, but while the embrace lasted, Genji wanted to pretend it was as it felt.

“Genji, think for a moment. Since you’re here, have you ever seen me listening to Reyes’ orders?”

Genji took a long moment to think, in fact, he didn’t think at all. As he had feared, he wasn’t in control of himself and the situation but in exchange, dark thoughts weren’t controlling him for once. But he couldn’t lay in Jesse’s arms forever. Before a false sense of security allured him, he took Jesse’s arms and pushed them down.

With a sigh, he sat down on the spot where he sat before and picked another cigarette. Slowly, he inhaled the smoke, its warmth without meaning and the taste stale after the embrace of a man. He watched the cloud of smoke dissolve, still owing Jesse an answer.

“Let’s clear this up once and for all.” Jesse sat down next to him, shoving a cigarette between his lips. “Yeah, Reyes told me to help you settling down here. Making things easier. Not gonna lie, I thought it was a stupid idea. We all got through the shit as the new kid. And lemme tell ya, compared to the initiation from the Deadlocks, this club is a church choir. But yeah, for once the old man was right - don’t tell him I said that. With you being all clammed up and prissy.”

“I’m not prissy!”

“Anyway,” Jesse brushed the interruption aside with a grin. “You probably didn’t listen to me a few days ago, busy being naked and all that. Reyes didn’t tell me to check out your ass. He also didn’t order me to be friends. Have you heard me now?”

“Yes. Somebody be nice to the freak.”

“Yeah. Also, I’m into freaks.”

“By the ashes of the great dragon, I don’t know whether to thank you or to punch you.”

“While you make up your mind, tell me what fucked you up.” Grinning wider, he knocked at the plate covering Genji’s head. “I like to get to know my men before I kiss them.”

“Fuck you, asshole.” Genji laughed, brushing Jesse’s hand away. Jesse was joking, of course, a silly playboy. Genji would know, it was like looking into a mirror and finding a reflection of the past.

“It’s a long story anyway.” He didn’t want to talk about the end but the more he told him of the before, the longer he could pretend that, maybe, Jessy wasn’t joking. No, Genji didn’t want to kiss him, he didn’t want to befriend him. He hadn’t wanted a hug but, when it happened, he didn’t want it to end.

“Don’t worry, I’ll sum it up.” Jesse blew the smoke into the air and pushed out the stump. “Once upon a time, Prince Genji lived a happy life. His family was rich and being a spoiled baby boy, everything was easy and fun. Everybody loved our pretty and slightly selfish prince. But one day, ugly clouds darkened his life. You can take over from here.”

Genji stared at him, partly insulted but mostly astonished. Yes, most of his life was probably written down in a file and it was likely Jesse had read it. But then he’d know what had happened.

“How do you know? I mean, no, it’s not _exactly_ like this, at all! But… okay, yes, yes, I admit it. It was somewhat like this.” Just because it was the truth it didn’t mean he had to admit all of it.

“Have you ever seen yourself walk? Or heard yourself talk? Or that way you sharply inhale if you disapprove of us plebs? Yeah, I can see something fucked up happened, but that’s not all. You’re coming from money, I’d bet my right arm on it!”

“Guess your right arm is safe. There’s not much to add.” Genji stared at the wooden floor, his hands dangling between his legs. “Youngest of a wealthy and powerful family. A good life, people respected me, I did whatever I wanted. Nothing bad, just having fun. The family values traditions and rules and well, it was suffocating. I wasn’t the heir so I said screw it and enjoyed my life. Then, father died, I was declared the black sheep of the family and my… they gave me the choice. Join the family business and traditions or die. I chose to fuck you, got almost killed, Overwatch picked the bleeding pulp I was up and turned me into this. End of story.”

“Guess rich kids also have their problems.”

“Yes. I wish I understood sooner. Everything was so… easy. My father, he was very generous. With his money and my face, it was easy to find friends whenever I wanted to enjoy parties with them. I thought that was my life. And now it’s over. I lost everything.”

“Times ended, not your life. Don’t get me wrong, Genji, what they did to you sucks and I’m sorry. But maybe it’s time to drop the spoiled brat act. It’s not gonna work for you anymore.”

“Yes,” Genji said and fell silent. He had been mistaken. Talking about the happy times of his past wasn’t easy and the more he remembered, the more dark shadows rose behind the figures of his past. Hardly visible at first but slowly, they fell over what he had thought was the carefree youth of a young Genji whose name and fortune made him invulnerable to the worries of life. He had erred in so many ways. He had been too selfish and spoiled to see where his ignorance was leading him. There were too many decisions he was beginning to regret.

Except for one

“My father was the head of a criminal organization. Following the family’s way was following a road paved with murder, blackmail, smuggling and who knows what else. I didn’t want to be a part of that.” He wanted Jesse to know this, although the truth became shallow as he hadn’t minded paying his affairs with the family’s money. He hoped against hope Jesse wouldn’t notice the hypocrisy of a silly child. But time ticked forwards, void of words of wit, Genji’s hope crumbled away. He could fool a dumb man. Jesse understood the unspoken and contemplated if mockery was needed.

Genji winced when Jesse finally spoke.

“A prissy prince with a heart of gold.” Jesse put his arm around Genji. Hungry for the comfort, Genji leaned his head against Jesse’s shoulder. He was grateful for Jesse’s choice to believe in the one good intention a young Genji once had. It was, however, too early to relax.

“Talking about a heart of gold, is it?” Friendly, curious, and still the one thing Genji didn’t want to talk about but should.

“If that’s your way of asking what’s still human, you’ve seen most of it.” And stared, free from any shyness, Genji remembered. Impossible Jesse McCree, he had probably taken a closer look at Genji’s unprotected new body than Genji himself. He had seen the scars, the color of his skin. What harm would it do to share the last few details. They were few anyway. “My heart is still mine. I don’t know about the rest.”

“You… don’t know? How can you not know?!”

Genji chuckled at Jesse’s bewilderment. It was a good question, though, and Genji had to laugh at his own answer.

“I never asked.” Genji had to laugh at his own answer. Well, and also at the resigning groan it provoked. “I also didn’t know if I could smoke. I, well, forgot to worry about it. I don’t want to think about what would have happened if it had damaged me. I do imagine explaining to the doctors I was secretly smoking. It’s funny, don’t you think?” As nothing had happened, it was funny. It was hilarious, or maybe it wasn’t but Jesse shaking his head with laughter until strands of his hair were falling over his eyes was a delightful sight.

They laughed, they chuckled, they fell silent with grins on their faces and their heads full of thoughts. Genji had lived from painkillers for months. Weeks filled with feverish dreams took turns with short comas and nights free of pain and eyes wide open. The strongest opiates didn’t clear his mind from sinister memories and nightmares. Laughing did.

“ _What_ do you think? Jesse?” He felt he was being watched and when he tilted his head to look up at Jesse, he met a thoughtful, yet mischievous grin.

“That you’re an idiot, Genji. Worry not, got a cure for that.” Jesse stood up and pulled his jacket from his chair. After searching one of the pockets, he threw his cell phone at Genji.

“Call your doc and ask him.”

“No, that’s idiotic, Jesse!” Genji chuckled. Jesse didn’t join. There were his grin and this stubborn flash in his eyes. Genji’s smile died. Jesse was serious and the sooner he forgot about the idea, the better. “You don’t understand. Dr. Ziegler is a woman and-”

“Ask her if you can drink and what would happen if you drink alcohol.”

“Are you going to make me drunk?” Stalling never worked as a joke.

“I’ll leave that to you. Are you gonna call her or do I have to? Gotta talk to Reyes anyway, may as well ask him about the number.”

A few numbers, a sequence of buttons on a small device. No eyes to face, no pains to fear. Yet, time slowed down and his fingers were heavy and betrayed the skill of their builder and the quick mind moving them. He hit the wrong buttons a few times and had to delete and start over. _Whatever._ His parting word for her when she came to tell him goodbye and wish him luck. One of many whatevers, don’t cares, and if you say sos. The closer he came to his own survival, the less he had talked to the doctor who saved him. She had been friendly, patient, tired sometimes when she wasn’t enthusiastic or worried. What would she think if he called now, asking questions to the answers he had brushed away for months?

“ _Genji! How are you doing? Are you happy?”_

“Doctor…” If he could only say yes. He looked up at Jesse, who nodded at him, silently telling him to keep talking. If he could only tell her that while he wasn’t happy, he wished he could be and how he was - happy - that somehow, the world wasn’t as bleak and dark as he had been convinced it was. But her clear, friendly voice and her question choked him and he had fight for the words to come out.

“I have a question, Doctor. Do you mind?”

Of course she didn’t mind. She could have, as she repeated what she had told him before more than once. He listened, a heavy stone growing in a stomach that wasn’t his and weighing him down. He lost track of which organ had more human tissue than artificial, which was more cybernetic than flesh. As he remembered, his heart was his, although enhanced and guarded by muscles infused with liquids which names he had never heard.

“Doctor, I have smoked today,” he said after a short break. “Does that harm me? What if I drink alcohol?”

“ _Genji. Please. I didn’t forget you’re human when I rebuilt you. Genji. Go out and enjoy yourself. Doctor’s order.”_

“Yes.” He listened to the monolog that followed. Cheerful enthusiasm took over her motherly concern as she explained the functions of his enhanced and new organs and their limits. He let her talk and thanked her when she was done. She had work to do and he had to deal with this grinning menace in front of him.

“Well?” the menace asked and took his phone back.

“As long as I don’t overdo it.” His mind was still caught in a whirl of complex scientific terms, truths about his body he didn’t want to know and a warm voice kindly promising she cared.

“Good. Now wait here, I’m back in a few minutes.” Triumph still filled the small room after Jesse had already stormed outside.

Genji waited. He wanted him to return. What he didn’t want was to be alone with thoughts that dared to crawl back now that Jesse was gone.

 


	8. The Fifteenth Day, Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Time!

“I don’t know, Jesse, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Genji tugged at the sleeve of ‘his’ shirt.

“My ideas are always good. Stop this. You’re looking good!” Jesse took Genji’s hand, pulled it away from the shirt’s collar, and held it between them. Genji’s fingers were twitching but he didn’t pull away. Genji sighed and stared out of the car’s window. It was dark and the landscape was nothing but a blur of shapes and shadows. Ahead of them was the city, its light coming closer and the burning lump in Genji’s stomach was growing.

You’re looking good!

Like a freak stuffed into nicked clothes, Jesse probably meant but Genji knew better than trying to repeat that again.

“They aren’t even men’s clothes…” he muttered, his head leaning against the window. This was a useless fight. He was here, in this car, in an outfit that wasn’t his. He had failed to enforce his protest by actions and now, the only thing that felt good about his life was the hand holding his.

“Grow longer legs and maybe I’ll borrow from one of the guys next time. Or give you some of mine. Don’t worry, short prince, nobody will notice. They fit and do your sweet ass justice.”

“Shut up!” In spite of himself, Genji chuckled. Jesse was right, the black pants had the right length and hugged his body well but not too tightly. Same for the white long-sleeve. Loose enough while not hiding his muscular frame. Fortunately, Junior Agent Jane preferred simple, practical clothes and had made it easy for Jesse to find a pair of comfortable, gray boots for Genji on his pilferage.

Genji was sure he would have looked good indeed; if he were his past self and not this… thing. Well, at least people wouldn’t think he was naked. Although, as a matter of fact, he didn’t want people to think anything about him, or notice him.

“Stop flirting, McCree!” a voice called from the driver’s seat. “And Shimada, stop complaining. I wouldn’t have allowed any of you to come along tonight if I didn’t believe it was good for you. I won’t have you doubt my judgment!”

“Of course not, Sir.” Genji smiled behind his mask. He was getting used to Commander Reyes’ rough care. It felt better than people tiptoeing around him and assuring him that all was going to be fine, that everything was good, that they were sorry they couldn’t tell him more but please, he had to trust them and their good intentions.

He hated to be teased by Jesse and to be called out by Commander Reyes, yet, it made him feel human and that, he was slowly daring to love.

“Like we’d ever doubt you, ain’t it so, Genji?” Jesse’s knee nudged Genji’s. “And don’t you worry, Reyes, we’ll behave and not bother you at all. You and your… friend,” he added, letting the last word roll off his tongue with a delicious slyness while kicking the back of Reyes’ seat.

“Twelve-years old aren’t allowed in the club, keep this up and you stay in the car!” Reyes reached back, his fist missing Jesse’s leg by an inch.

“That’s animal cruelty, and you know it!”

Genji smiled through the whole bantering, which didn’t even stop when the Commander turned up the volume of the radio. Now and then, Genji feared Reyes would follow through his threats and kick Jesse out of the car but Jesse seemed to know how far he could push it without having to worry about serious consequences. Also, Genji began to assume the Commander secretly enjoyed these exchanges, to a degree. Despite harsh lines and comebacks being thrown back and forth, the mood was far from hostile. Genji found it difficult to keep clinging to his pessimism and forgot about feeling disgusted and ashamed of himself.

By the time they arrived at their destination, he was surprised how soon the ride was over.

“Come, young prince, the ball is waiting!” Jesse jumped out of the car, hurried around it and opened Genji’s door, giving a low bow.

“I…” With the night’s cold air, the fears came back. Their parking spot offered a good look at the club. A modern, splendid building that appeared to be made of black, molten glass. Neon lights flashed all over it, creating a pulse that made the structure seem alive and indifferent of the tiny humans walking into it.

Humans.

Genji didn’t spot any omnics, let alone any monstrosities like himself. He didn’t belong here, he wasn’t one of them, he would never be. He was good enough to serve other humans, he was good enough for a polite chat as long as he knew his place and if he dared to move among the real humans as though he was one of them-

“Genji, please, it’s going to be okay.” Jesse offered him his hand but before Genji could protest, Jesse was pushed out of the way.

“Out of my car, now!” Reyes barked, back to being the Commander.

“Please, give me just a few moments. I’ll… lock the car when I follow later.” It was a bargain with himself. He couldn’t be a coward for the rest of his life, or existence, or whatever the state of his being should be called. He also didn’t want to ruin the commander’s evening, or Jesse’s. But he needed time, half an hour maybe, to adjust to the idea of going out there.

“You have five seconds before I pull you out myself. One. Two.”

Reyes was standing above him, his arms crossed and his eyes shooting merciless glares. He was serious and Genji had three seconds left to decide - being pulled out with force or putting up a fight he might or might not lose… either option would sure cause a commotion. People would turn around and walk over to see what was going on.

“Five!”

“I’m sorry. Forgive me the trouble, Sir.” Blushing behind his mask, he climbed out of the car. Jesse gave a relieved whistle, hurried to his side and put his arm around Genji’s waist, steering him away from the car as if he worried Genji would jump back into it if given the chance.

“Nothing to forgive, boy.” Reyes put a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “Always keep in mind: If you fall, stand up at once, before your mind makes things look bigger than they are.”

“I understand, Sir. Thank you.” If it only wasn’t so hard. He tried to remember what he used to do in the past and realized how sheltered his life once was.

“You should take this off. Trust me, nobody’s gonna give a damn,” Jesse whispered, his finger poking Genji’s mask. “Why do you think I chose a night club for our first date, eh?”

“This isn’t a date, you idiot!” Genji shoved his elbow between Jesse’s ribs, not hard enough to seriously hurt him but Jesse’s gasp told him he made his point. He glanced over his shoulder, hoping the commander hadn’t heard the conversation. The hope died quickly - Reyes was still standing by his car, an amused grin on his face. He nodded at the still open door.

“I’ve seen your files, kid. You’d have to try harder to surprise me.”

These two! In the end, Genji was the idiot for running into this trap with open eyes. Of course, he’d have to enter the club with them, of course, he’d have to take off his mask, of course, they would keep pushing him.

And maybe, this was why he went with them.

He took a deep breath and with a click, the mask went off.

Because if they didn’t push him, nobody would.

*

People looked. The bouncer squinted at Genji, ready to open his mouth, but glares from Reyes and Jesse shut him up and he stepped aside.

Once inside, most visitors went on with their business. Those crossing their way or parting to make room for the small group - they stared. A guy stood in their way and wouldn’t move at first. With a similar glare like the bouncer, he studied Genji’s face.

Genji swallowed hard, his arm tightening around Jesse’s. If Jesse hadn’t been there to hold onto, he’d have bolted, crouched behind the car out of everybody’s sight, and waited all night until they went home if he had to.

But the worst thing that happened to him this night was - to admit Jesse had been right.

The man shrugged, stepped aside and turned his attention back to his friends. It was like Jesse had said, after a short glance, nobody gave a damn about him.

Genji loved it, he, who always sought to be the center of attention, whether it was from his family or the clubs he had once roamed! Now, there was nothing better in this world than roaming this club freely, being among people while most of them ignored him.

Well, almost nothing better. The barkeeper made some damn good cocktails.

Jesse had shown some mercy and placed the order for both of them and when Genji’s hands closed around the glass filled with a liquid as colorful as a rainbow, it was like he was twelve again, when he had drunk for the first time.

“What’s with the dreamy gaze, you wanna make love to it? Or at least ex it?” Jesse laughed into his ear. This wasn’t one of the bars with obnoxiously loud music that made any conversation impossible. But it was still loud enough, and the bar was well occupied, offering a good excuse for getting a little closer than necessary.

“Of course not!” He held his head high with dignity, cast Jesse a disapproving look and sipped on his drink. Sweet, sour. Fruits, candy and a mild sting of alcohol. Good, delicious even. But all in careful moderation, just as Dr. Ziegler had warned him.

Genji leaned against the counter, watching people move to the rhythm of the music, some with more, some with less success, but all having fun. The world hadn’t changed. There were those engulfed by the music, and those inventing their own mating dance as they went by, hoping to entice the object of their admiration with either moves or charm. A group of friends close to them laughed about a bad joke. A couple was shouting at each other until the argument was ended by a slap and angry heels stomping away.

“Good old Reyes couldn’t wait to ditch us. Wonder if he had found his special buddy already.” Jesse thoughtfully blew into his beer bottle, creating a succession of dull notes. “Gotta admit, I was surprised he gave in so quickly. To let us tag along, I mean. Was almost a little boring.”

“Are you bored now?” The cocktail was still half full, yet, Genji was beginning to feel warm. He had to be careful, he had no idea how much was too much, also, it had been a while. Hanging out with him couldn’t be very exciting.

“Nah. I’m enjoying the view.” He ruffled through Genji’s hair and when Genji looked up to protest and met Jesse’s gaze, he wondered how long Jesse had been staring at him. Or if. The alcohol was making him bold, he better took it slower.

“You are silly.” He dismissed what he almost believed was honest flirtation as the usual teasing. Jesse’s arm wound again around his waist. Leaning against him, Genji returned his focus to the people dancing.

*

“You really are silly, Jesse McCree!” He was laughing and it was so good. Everything was good. The music, the colors. Even the smells of drinks and sweat and smoke coming from those who had been outside to have a break. Everything was so… human. But the drinks were the best! He finished the first after the best of an hour, the second in less than ten minutes. He was about to order the third but Jesse had grabbed him from behind, dragging him away from the bar.

“Worried I drink you under the chair?” He chuckled, turning around. He threw one arm around Jesse’s neck, poking his nose with the fingertip of his free hand.

“Under the table. And hey, I’m not silly, I’m your hero! I’m saving you from the mother of all hangovers.” Jesse grinned, but his hold on Genji was firm, stopping him from sliding away from him and conquering the bar.

“I appr… appreciate it but I’m a self-rescuing prince, don’t you know? And I’m not short! See!” He pushed himself up on his toes but for some strange reason, he had trouble to keep his balance. Oh, what did it matter! Nothing! Jesse was nice to lean against. “You smell nice. I forgive you.” He nestled his face against Jesse’s throat, loving the warmth and scent of his soft skin.

“Too generous, Your Majesty. Hey.” Jesse pushed him gently away when Genji bit his ear. Genji pressed his lips together and frowned, swaying on his toes and trusting Jesse’s arms for balance.

“Don’t pout, little prince. Just saying it ain’t no good idea to make out on the dance floor.”

“Dance!” Genji’s face lit up. With a wide smile, he bounced free from Jesse’s arms and grabbed him by his hands. “Come on, Jesse! Dance with me!”

“Whoa, wait a darn second!” Jesse braced his feet against Genji’s attempt to drag him with him. Genji’s grip was too firm for Jesse to shake off but to Genji’s frustration, Jesse resisted with surprising strength. But he wouldn’t give up this easily!

“Standing around is boring! Come on, I love this song! Please!” He should be stronger than him, if he really tried. Only a little more force, not enough to hurt Jesse but to get him away from the bar. Was something wrong with his arms? Or was Jesse heavier than he thought?

“I bet you do. And the next song and the song after it. I admit it, you’re kinda cute, but that won’t work for me this time. Can’t dance, you know.” Jesse stroke over his face, his hand nice and warm and only a little rough from too much hard and dirty work. Genji took his hand, smiled at him a sweet, imploring smile, fluttering his dark, thick lashes. His stance was cocky with attitude, his eyes soft from alcohol.

“Won’t work. Nope, not working at all.” Muttering to himself, Jesse made one step forward, his gaze glued to the happy, mischievous face. The odd color of his skin, the layer of scars, Genji forgot about them. He forgot about what had happened, about the last years, the arguments with his family, the threats, the night when…

He had slept too long and now he was where he belonged. In the midst of the nightlife, the center of attention, enticing and beautiful. He put his arms around Jesse’s neck as soon as they reached the middle of the dance floor. He chuckled, had to pull himself up a little to whisper into Jesse’s ear.

“I’m a good dancer. I can show you. Can show you all you want.”

Beautiful world. Music was tingling through his body. The laughter and chatter around him were his home. Jesse shuddered when Genji’s breath brushed against his ear. Genji giggled. Jesse’s stubble felt funny as it scratched over his cheek. And he really smelled nice.

Jesse’s lips tasted of beer. They were soft, not as soft as a girl’s. He liked them and let his tongue flicker over them to have more of that taste. Genji was beginning to feel heavy. He gave up standing on his toes, leaning against Jesse with his full weight. The world was a pool of white noise but Jesse’s arms saved him from drowning. That was enough. He didn’t need to know anymore where they were or why. He gave a little sigh, opening his mouth enough to invite Jesse to deepen the kiss, an invitation that was willingly accepted. Jesse was nice, so nice. The nicest guy he had ever met and he could have him. He was going to have him and if he did, he wouldn’t let go. Jesse wouldn’t want to let go of him ever again.

All they needed was a secluded place, somewhere sweet and romantic without anyone bothering them. Yes, there was so much he could show Jesse and once Genji had seduced him, Jesse wouldn’t want anyone else.

“Go to wardrobe, with me, sleep with me.” He laughed, slurring the words and forgetting them but not the meaning, certain they came out the way he had imagined them in his head. He pressed closer against Jesse, feeling lighter than ever before, as though he was floating. He rested his head against Jesse’s shoulder and closed his eyes, but the colorful light was still flickering and whirling in front of them. It would be gone in a few seconds, as would be the dizziness, then he’d continue to seduce Jesse. He thought he heard familiar voices but they didn’t stick around for long. The hand playing with his hair was more important.

“All good, McCree?”

“All good, Reyes. I think he likes me.”

“Like him back when he’s sober, you hear me?”

“Who do you think I am? Gimme the car keys, I think our sleeping beauty has to sleep off his drinks. And no, I won’t do anything stupid, I’m not an asshole, okay?”

Are you angry, Jesse? Why, we are having fun, yes? Genji wanted to ask but all he managed was a purr-like growl. His tongue was so heavy, so were his eyelids. But he could stand on his own, he tried to protest when he was lifted up but didn’t bother with saying it aloud. Jesse was laughing, that was good, but Genji couldn’t hear what he said. Something funny, probably. Genji smiled and fell into a deep, calm sleep.


End file.
